Let Me Drown - (formerly Lol I Dunno)
by Chaser-Cya
Summary: Ron's life stinks and he has taken to the bottle for comfort. Part 3 added. WIP
1. When Ron meets an old friend

Title: LOL I Dunno 1/? (Who knows)  
  
Author: Chaser  
  
Disclaimer: this is where I tell you I don't own these characters…I don't own these characters, I borrow them on the weekends.  
  
Pairing {s}: Dean x Ron (or the other way around when I get there), Ginny X Neville, Harry x Fern (OC mentioned)  
  
Warning; None I can actually think of  
  
Notes: Please don't ask about the title. This was suppose to be for Zy's challenge but I don't think it worked out that way. Yet there is still a chance it might. I will get them on that field, even if it kills me!!! I don't think there is a plot in this either but if you find it, please tell me where it is.  
  
  
  
1 LOL I Dunno  
  
  
  
Ron sat at his desk shuffling mountains of paperwork from one bin to another.  
  
" Stupid complaint, stupid complaint, stupid complaint…" he said as he quickly scanned over several pieces of paper. "Oh look…another stupid complaint." Tossing a pink piece into what he had labeled the 'Stupid' bin.  
  
Ronald Weasley stood up from his spot in the Complaint Department and smoothed back his untidy strawberry hair.  
  
"I'm leaving." He stated aloud. Not as if he was heard by anyone but the small toy dog Harry had given him from his last trip to the Muggle world.  
  
" Are you ready yet?" a voice came from behind him.  
  
" Yeah, let's go." Ron told his best friend.  
  
Harry and Ron left their jobs at the Ministry well after hours.  
  
The two boys had been friends since childhood. Doing just about everything together, from getting into trouble and experiencing tragedies in their lives to the utmost joys and achievements.  
  
Tonight the walk home to their shared home was unusually silent. Ron was in a foul mood again this evening. Snapping at his friend frequently.  
  
" What's wrong with you?" Harry asked Ron when he snapped at him for the sixth time.  
  
" Nothing…everything."  
  
"Wanna talk about it?"  
  
" No."  
  
" Then stop trying to bite my head off every time I say something."  
  
" I don't mean to." Ron began jamming his hands into his pockets. " It's just work stinks and I have to go see my family for Ginny's wedding."  
  
" So what's got you all upset? Aren't you happy your sister's getting married?"  
  
"Yeah." Ron said slowly.  
  
" So what's the problem? Is it who's she marrying?"  
  
" No, I like Neville. It's just that I got demoted to the Complaint department. That's like saying they won't fire me because they need to make their personnel quota and going home, I know I'm gonna hear it from my brothers and especially mom."  
  
" Oh." Harry said trying to find the upside, yet found none. " Look just relax, if they bother you just turn one of them into a toad or something."  
  
Ron laughed a bit at his friend. He was trying Ron thought. They reached their small rented house. It wasn't much but it was warm.  
  
Harry quickly heated up some leftovers and the two boys eat dinner.  
  
Harry was asleep before he finished his meal. Ron, who had barely touched his meal, covered his friend with a thin blanket and decided he wasn't sleepy.  
  
Grabbing his coat, he left the house and went for a drink. Within half an hour Ronald Weasley was drowning his problems into a cup of fire whiskey.  
  
He knew most of his problems were his own fault. Two months ago he had been out doing his job. He had been promoted to assistant; his goal was to become an Aurora so he was out gathering information on someone. He had information that someone was turning muggles into small creatures like rabbits and squirrels.  
  
Ron held a list of missing muggles in his hand as he searched, caught and attempted to change these poor muggles back. Unfortunately he had found the unfortunate muggles and their attacker at the same time.  
  
It was a small girl about the age of ten. She was sitting at what looked like a lemonade stand; selling and serving what he could only guess was the cursed drink to several unsuspecting people.  
  
Ron thought he would save the trouble of filing the paperwork on this small child and scare her straight. Obviously she had taken one of her parents' wands and was having a bit of fun.  
  
Walking up to the child he noticed that she was using the wand as a stirrer, so when she stirred the drink she charmed it and no one noticed. Ron chuckled to himself as he though she wasn't a stupid child. It looked like something George would have done, if there weren't of the fact that their mother would most likely kill him.  
  
However Ronald approached the child and did his best to set her straight. He didn't do as good of a job as he thought he did, for the child told him to fig off and mind his own. Annoyed with the little blonde girl he grabbed a hold of her and her stolen wand, taking her back to his office.  
  
Things went sour from then on. The child's parents were called in. it seemed as if all would be fine until the child's parents showed up. The blonde girls father decided that his little so called angel could do as she pleased and that Ron should have minded his business. Ron was told that she was just playing with stupid muggles and they were just getting what they deserved.  
  
Naturally Ron objected and when he stated that one of his best friends was muggle born. The father told him he was a disgrace to his heritage. Stating that he had taken after his disgrace of a father.  
  
Needless to say Ron never had a great deal of patience when it came to his family. The fact that his father was along in years and experiencing several medical mishaps did not make things any better.  
  
The poor man never finished his line of insults for he was too occupied with the teeth that had been knocked out of his mouth by an extremely angry Weasley.  
  
Twenty minutes after Ron hit the man he was demoted. Stuck where they place people they tend to forget about. Thinking back on that day Ron too another healthily mouthful of his drink.  
  
It was a quarter past four; Ron was two shades darker than his hair and hiccuping between orders for more drinks. The bartender refused him, told him to go home and sleep it off.  
  
As he staggered his way about the streets, Ron ran into and old friend, literally running into him.  
  
" 'cuse me." he muttered.  
  
"Ron? Ron Weasley…that you?"  
  
" Yep! Me I is… I mean me I am. No, am me…no oh the hell wit it!"  
  
" You're drunk!"  
  
" And you're…who are you? I know you, you're…" Ron waved his finger through the air.  
  
" Dean, Dean Thomas"  
  
" I know you!"  
  
" I should hope so. Do you need some help getting home?"  
  
" No."  
  
" You sure?"  
  
"No…"  
  
" Come on I'll walk you." Dean said grabbing hold of Ron's arm to keep him from falling over. " Where do you live?"  
  
Ron walked with Dean as he babbled on about how he was not drunk and knew where he was going.  
  
Dean would respond " Of course you're not," and " Of course you do?"  
  
After Dean realized that they'd walked around the same street corner four times, following Ron's directions. He decided to just take the man home with him.  
  
Ron felt his face become enjoyably warm. Turing over he smiled. The smell of brewing coffer filled the room.  
  
"Mmmm… Muggle cofffe." Ron yawned as he stretched his sore limbs. " 'Arry make me a cup. My head's gonna explode." Ron yelled. Looking around he noticed things seemed a bit odd and out of place. " Hey when'd you change the room 'round? Must say this yellow's ugly but the blue's okay." He said looking at what he though was the new decor.  
  
" Well I'm glad you approve." A voice from the door said, that sounded nothing like his best friends.  
  
" Oh crap!" Ron said quickly and a little too loud. Grabbing he side of his head and closing his eyes he mumbled to himself not to talk so loud. Reminding him self to never drink again.  
  
" And a good morning to you too Ron."  
  
Taking a deep breath and putting on his best and widest smile he turned to face the stranger." Sorry, look ummm…" Ron began, thinking he had yet again broke into someone house to use their fireplace and instead fallen asleep. "I know you."  
  
" I should hope so, we shared the same room for quite some years."  
  
" You're…you're…the soccer boy…what was you're name…oh yeah Dean."  
  
" I feel honored you actually remember my name."  
  
" How could I forget. You're the delusion boy who thought that other game was better than Quidditch."  
  
" It still is, how are you feeling?" Dean asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
" Like I got into a fight with a brick wall"  
  
" Here this should help." Handing him a cup of hot coffee.  
  
After taking a sip Ron spoke again, " Dean lemme ask you something."  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" What am I doing here and why am I wearing blue pajamas with white spotted balls on them?"  
  
Dean laughed. " I found you staggering around late last night and tried taking you home?"  
  
"Tried?"  
  
" Yes tired, You kept walking me in circles so I brought you home with me."  
  
" Okay that still doesn't explain the pajamas."  
  
" Oh I had to change you up a bit. You had a small incident on the way here."  
  
Ron's ears turned a ripe shade of pink, as did his face. He'd made a fool of himself yet all that registered to him or better yet all he could say was, " You saw me naked!"  
  
Dean raised his eyebrow and took another sip from his cup. " Yep."  
  
Embarrassed beyond belief Ron went to cover his face with his hands and ended up spilling his drink on himself.  
  
Dean just laughed as he watched Ron jump, curse and try to get off the bed only to get tangled up in the sheets, ending up on the floor with his legs still on the bed.  
  
" Oh stop laughing and help me up." Ron said.  
  
After he stood laughing for a few moments, Dean helped Ron up onto the bed and went to leave the room. Ron was tossing the soaked and stained sheets on the floor as he apologized. " Sorry about that."  
  
" S'ok don't worry about it. I'll just send you the bill." Dean smiled and left the room. " I'm gonna go get you a change of clothes. Make yourself at home."  
  
" Thanks." Ron said still embarrassed.  
  
Ron finished removing the wet bed sheets and took a good look at his surroundings. Dean's home was modestly decorated. Posters of his favorite teams still covered the walls as they did once before. The walls were striped yellow and blue with white borders. Not the prettiest thing but Ron figured it was probably like that when he moved in.  
  
Shortly Dean returned with a fresh pair of pants. Ron removed the wet ones he had on and put on the dry ones.  
  
The rest of the morning went relatively well considering Ron missed work.  
  
Later in the day Ron sent an owl to his job about his absence and one to Harry who no doubt was wondering where he was.  
  
" So what were you doing out there last night?" Dean asked Ron as they sat eating.  
  
" Dunno, I got kind of smashed. "  
  
" Kind of…more like totally. I heard your sister's getting married; what you were celebrating?"  
  
" Not quite, more like drinking until you feel better."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Nothing I wanna burden you with." Ron said trying to change the subject.  
  
" No burden, I would really like to know what had you out drinking yourself blind."  
  
Ron gave Dean the short version of his story. Laughing at certain parts as he remembered and said them aloud.  
  
" You slugged some guy and now you answer complaints. Least now I know where to send your mail."  
  
" It's not funny!" Ron tried to say with a straight face.  
  
" Like hell it's not."  
  
" Oh shut up! Anyway what were you doing out there?"  
  
"Me?"  
  
" No the ghost behind you."  
  
"Herbert I said you have to stay out when I have company!" Dean yelled behind him.  
  
Ron looked at Dean with much confusion. " You have a ghost?"  
  
" Came with the house. He doesn't do much but ears drop on conversations. A bleedin' pervert if you ask me."  
  
" Stop changing the subject, what were you doing out there last night. It must have been about dawn when you found me."  
  
" I was doing stuff."  
  
" Like? Chasing woman?"  
  
" No."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
" You really want to know?"  
  
" Of course I do, why else would I ask."  
  
" I was looking to get laid."  
  
Ron choked on his food and laughed. " You looking to get laid. Why, I thought girls would be beating down your door. I mean you're not a bad looking guy and all. What ya girlfriend left you?"  
  
" No, beside I don't have one of those, haven't had one for years now. Not my cup of tea if you get me. "  
  
" You kidding right?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yeah I get you, not mine either."  
  
" So what, you with Harry?"  
  
" Oh gods no. He's with some girl named after a flower of some sort. Clover or something equally as stupid. "  
  
"Well since we got ever that, I must ask this…"  
  
" What?"  
  
" Are you single?"  
  
With a sigh Ron said, "Yes and it sucks! Why you ask?"  
  
"Just wanted to know and besides I wanted to say you have the cutest butt I seen in a long time. " Dean said giving Ron a cheeky grin.  
  
Ron however again turned various shades of red. The two boys talked a bit more until Ron received a response from the letters he'd sent earlier.  
  
After opening the one from the ministry first Ron was again in a foul mood. " And to think I thought I could get no lower. I am now the assistant to the assistants, assistant in the department. Might as well make me head to the troll translation division."  
  
The next letter was from Harry who was just glad he wasn't arrested for breaking and entering again. He also reminded Ron that he was to leave this afternoon to make it for his sisters wedding.  
  
Dean watched as Ron face contorted as he read on. " Anything I can help with?"  
  
" Unless you can turn my boss into a toad and somehow take me place at this wedding, no.  
  
Dean tried his best to cheer his friend up the rest of the day with no luck. He however did Follow Ron home and helped him pack. Harry was home and the boys talked and joked around while they got ready.  
  
" So you coming with us?" Harry asked Dean.  
  
" Wasn't invited. Might seem a bit out of place to just show up. Not like I'm going as someone date or nothing."  
  
" Okay, okay stop harassing me. I'll let you be my date if you behave." Ron said flinging a pillow at Dean.  
  
" Oh thank you, you're too kind." Dean joked.  
  
" Yeah I know, I'm just too good."  
  
Harry laughed at his friends as they played around. " Well go get some clothes, I bet Mrs. Weasly'll be glad to have someone else to mother around."  
  
Dean quickly popped back to his house and grabbed a few clothes. Popping right back and leaving with them to Ron's families house.  
  
  
  
The Weasley home was busy with preparations for the wedding. Dean, Harry and Ron were the last to arrive. They were greeted by Mr. Weasley who hugged his son and Harry, shook Dean's hand and was taken away by one of Ron's nieces.  
  
Ron ushered everyone up to his old bedroom so they could drop off their bags. Going back downstairs he introduced Dean, while Harry helped his father try and find a missing child.  
  
Dean was amazed at the sheer sized of his family. He had never seen so many people who looked the same in one room.  
  
He shook so many hands that he didn't actually know whom as whom. Once he lost Ron in the crowd of red heads and found himself outside talking to Percy. Percy was telling him about his assignment for the ministry and was boring the living death out of him.  
  
Bill who asked Percy a question saved him. Dean found himself in the back yard with one of the twins.  
  
"Dean what are you doing here?"  
  
" Fred?"  
  
" Nope wrong."  
  
"George then, I'm here to see Ginny's wedding. Who she marrying anyway?"  
  
" Neville Longbottom."  
  
Dean looked slightly surprised. He never thought Ginny would find a mate in Neville. Then again Dean had little hope Neville would ever find someone who could deal with him.  
  
" Congratulations on you're litter." Dean said that as a small red head boy poked George in the back with a toy broom.  
  
"Daddy, daddy, daddy! Gran says I'm gonna be a 'iuddith player like Krum!" the child said excitedly.  
  
"That's great Zachary, now why don't you go tell that to Uncle Percy and make sure you poke him too okay." George told his little boy pointing over to where his brother was. " So where's ya wife, girlfriend, date person?"  
  
" Umm I think he's inside."  
  
" You mean she?"  
  
" No I mean he as in boy."  
  
" Oh…why didn't you tell me."  
  
" I dunno it slipped my mind."  
  
" So who is it? Do I know'em? They better be cute. Can't have your date messin' up the pictures."  
  
Dean laughed, " Ron."  
  
" Ron who? I dunno know any Ron's."  
  
" You're brother…"  
  
George didn't say anything after that. Dean instantly regretted saying that. It never dawned on him that maybe Ron wasn't as open about his sexual preference as he was. Dean contemplated telling George he had only been joking when George finally said something.  
  
" He better be on top damn it."  
  
TBC…. 


	2. When Dean opens his mouth and Ron catche...

LOL I Dunno - Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Dean didn't know what to say. "Umm… it's not like that."  
  
George didn't say anything else on the subject. Changing the subject Dean settled with asking questions about George's five kids.  
  
Dean found himself spending the day playing with the children, all twelve of them. Charlie's two, Bill's one, George's five and his brother's four.  
  
Dinner was a lovely display of family togetherness. Everyone sat and spoke, occasionally passed an obscene comment. Everything was going well until George decided to take the floor.  
  
He spoke about his sisters' shy childhood and how she had grown into a woman he could respect. Everyone was smiling and generally happy until he added his last comment before he sat back down.  
  
" Oh and Ron why didn't you tell us you brought Dean as your date?"  
  
Everyone laughed as Fred added his bent penny. " What couldn't find a girl to come with you?"  
  
" Oh shut up!" Ron tried to defend himself.  
  
" My brother the fruit!" Fred added while pretended to faint.  
  
Everyone laughed and thought this was another of the twins' jokes. Ron on the other hand laughed and did his best not to glare a hole in Dean's head.  
  
For the rest of the evening Ron did his best not to show his feelings of annoyance to Dean or anyone else. It wasn't until everyone had gone to bed that Ron voiced his feelings.  
  
Harry was woken up by the sounds of his name being called. Sleepily he opened one eye.  
  
" This had better be good." He as while he reached for his glasses.  
  
"Sorry to bother you Harry but have you seen Ron?"  
  
" What?!" Harry questioned in disbelief that he was woken up from his sleep and taken out of the wonderful dream he was having about his girlfriend Fern.  
  
" Ron…do you know where he is?"  
  
" I dunno, check over there." Harry said pointing to the far right corner of the small room. " Maybe he's sleeping like I WAS."  
  
Harry put his glasses back under his pillow and turned to go back to sleep when Dean whispered that Ron wasn't in the room. Sitting back up, Harry squinted his eyes as he looked and listened for the unmistakable lump and snoring of his best friend, yet couldn't seem to find or hear him.  
  
" Dean maybe he went to the bathroom, go back to sleep."  
  
" But he hasn't come to bed yet?"  
  
" You really are a pain you know that," Harry sighed as he put his glasses back on and stood up. " Come on I'll help you find him so I can get back to sleep."  
  
Both boys tiptoed out of the small room trying their best not to step on anyone. Only once did they step on someone and Harry quickly stated not to worry that Charlie wouldn't feel it, he slept heavy.  
  
Harry directed Dean down stairs showing him, which steps to avoid because they creaked. They found Ron sitting at the kitchen table nursing a glass of bronze liquid. His head was hung low over the cup as if he was trying to look to see there was something floating in the cup.  
  
" Oh damn!" Harry unconsciously said.  
  
" What, what's wrong?" Looking at Harry with a puzzled look Dean asked.  
  
" He's drunk again."  
  
"Again…"  
  
Walking over, Harry grabbed the back of Ron's head and pulled him back. Ron face was a bright tint of pink; both his eyes were blood shot red and he wore a drunken man smile.  
  
" 'ello 'arry, wan a drink?" Ron slurred.  
  
" No thanks, come one let's get you upstairs."  
  
" No! I dun wanna go to bed."  
  
Ignoring his friends' words Harry attempted to remove the glass from his hands.  
  
" I said lemme lone!" Ron said snatching the glass from Harry's grasp.  
  
" Ron I think you've had enough, let's go to bed."  
  
"Go ta bed ya self! I staying right 'ere," Ron protested. " And take that stupid bastard wit ya." He said pointing towards Dean. " Go an tell my brotha, he my date, stupid git!"  
  
Ron waved his hand and took a large gulp of his drink, emptying the glass. Dean looked at Harry like he didn't know what to say.  
  
" Pay him no mind, he always gets like this when he's drunk."  
  
"Yeh go an take his side, ya can go fuck ya self too. Youz and that I perfect bullshit, fuck you an ya stupid girlfriend too! An I'm not drunk!"  
  
" What is wrong with you?" Harry questioned him. He was annoyed with his best friend. This seemed to be an on going thing for him. For the past year or so he watched, as his friend slowly became a drunkard.  
  
It would seem that Ron was becoming more and more dependent on drowning his sorrows in a bottle or pub. It wasn't rare that Harry would wake up in the middle of the night by a phone call or owl from the local pub or precinct. Having to go and bail him out of jail for lewd conduct or on more recent times out of someone's home.  
  
" Na-fin lemme lone a-ready."  
  
" I will not!"  
  
" Ron I think Harry's right, you need some sleep." Dean added.  
  
" Mind yours. I heard 'nough outta you a-ready. Tellin' people you my date…  
  
stupit!" Ron spat.  
  
Having little patience at the moment for Ron actions, Harry walked away from him. " Fine stay here become a drunk, I don't care but I will not bail you out this time Ron."  
  
Grabbing the bottle and discarding the glass, Ron took a drink, neither answering nor listening to Harry's words.  
  
" Come on Dean, leave him here. When his mother wakes up, let them deal with it, I'm tired".  
  
Harry secretly wanted the family to find him. He hoped that since he seemed not to be able to help his friend with his drinking problem, maybe they would.  
  
Dean watched Ron for a while. He didn't quite understand what was going on but he very well couldn't leave Ron like this. He was about to go over and sit next to Ron to find out what was going on, when Harry grabbed his arm and literally dragged him back to their beds.  
  
"Leave him, won't do any good talking to him now, he'll just insult you and what not. Best leave him to his own. " Harry said when Dean yanked his arm away from Harry and gave him a disapproving look.  
  
" But…we can't leave him down there like that."  
  
" Yes we can and we will. Look Dean I know you care and all but there is really nothing we can do now. He's not going to listen to me or you, so leave it be and get some sleep."  
  
"I don't understand, why's he drinking himself stupid, He seemed happy enough tonight. What happened? Did I do something wrong?"  
  
" He's my best friend and I love him to death he's like a brother to me."  
  
" I know so why are you just leaving him down there? Maybe he needs someone to talk to; maybe he's upset over something. There has to be a reason for him to be drinking."  
  
" A drunk needs no reason." Harry said before he turned and finished going up the stairs to his bed. 


	3. When Ron Has a bit too much to drink

Title - Let Me Drown 3/? (Who knows) Author - Chaser Disclaimer - This is where I tell you I don't own these characters.I don't own these characters, I borrow them on the weekends. Pairings - Dean x Ron (or the other way around when I get there), Ginny X Neville, Harry x Fern (OC mentioned) Rating - R Notes: This was suppose to be for Zy's challenge but I don't think it worked out that way. Yet there is still a chance it might. I will get them on that field, even if it kills me!!! I don't think there is a plot in this either but if you find it, please tell me where it is.  
  
Let Me Drown - Chapter 3  
  
Dean stared at Harry in disbelief. He couldn't believe that Harry would say such a thing about his best friend. The friend he has known all his life and risked his life to save when necessary.  
  
" You're wrong, that's not true."  
  
Sighing Harry turned when he reached the top step. Harry took a moment before he responded. "Believe what you like but I'm going to bed. I suggest you do the same."  
  
He had heard the door to the room they spent in open and close. That was the last he heard and saw of Harry.  
  
Standing in the middle of the second floors staircase, Dean bit down on his lip and tried figure out what he should do. He could hear the sounds of Ron's bottle hitting the table. He thought about what Harry had said about Ron being drunk again. If it was true that he was becoming or had already become a drunk, why had he dismissed him so quickly? Shouldn't he be trying to help? What had happened before he met Ron on the street the night before that had the best of friends acting like this towards each other?  
  
Decided it was better to find out then to stand there thinking about it, Dean went back down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
Slowly he walked in; Ron was no longer sitting at the table. He was looking for something in the cupboards. Dean slowly took a seat in the chair next to where Ron had been sitting. He watched Ron for a while as he looked through cabinets and occasionally cursed that he couldn't find something.  
  
" What are you looking for?" Dean asked in a soft and low voice.  
  
" Something.I know it's here! Where is it! God damns it! " He cursed.  
  
" Ron are you okay?"  
  
Closing the door to the cabinet Ron turned around to see whom was talking to him. Seeing that it was Dean, Ron rolled his eyes and sucked his teeth.  
  
" Didn' I tell youz I don wanna talk ta you?"  
  
" Yeah but I wanted to make sure you were alright."  
  
" I'm fine, now get out of ma face."  
  
" Are you mad at me? I'm sorry about that thing with George, I thought he knew."  
  
" You thought. you fuckin' thought.well you thought fuckin' wrong. Who the fuck do you think ya are. If I wanted to tell, I'da told them. "  
  
" I said I was sorry."  
  
" Sorry my ass, get away from me, get outta my house!"  
  
" Ron I think you need to calm down, it was a mistake. I said I was sorry about that already."  
  
" Fuck you"  
  
"Look Ron, I'm here to try and help you and you're making this real difficult."  
  
" Fuck you and your fuckin' help!" Ron said picking up the bottle he had been drinking out of just moments before and threw it at Dean. " Get out of my house!"  
  
Ducking the bottle, Dean backed out of the kitchen quickly. He had always known Ron was slightly hot headed and stubborn but he had never seen his anger focused towards someone he called a friend.  
  
Dean slowly made his way back up the stairs to the room he was sleeping in. On the stairs he ran into Mr. Weasley. Ron's father was rather old and was attempting to run down the stairs. Dean knew he probably thought there was a burglar or one of the children had gotten out of bed and had gotten hurt.  
  
" It's nothing Mr. Weasley, its just Ron downstairs," Dean said stopping Arthur.  
  
" You sure?" he asked.  
  
Dean said nothing for a moment; he contemplated what he should do. Should he tell Arthur that his youngest son was downstairs in a drunken stupor or should he lie and say that Ron just dropped something?  
  
" Yeah he just dropped something." Dean lied.  
  
Dean helped the aging Mr. Weasley back to his room. He knew he shouldn't have lied but he didn't want to ruin Ginny's wedding. Her wedding was the next afternoon and as Dean laid in his makeshift bed. He decided that tomorrow he would make it his business to keep Ron sober.  
  
******************************  
  
A constant feeling of something pulling on his nose woke Ron up the next morning. His nieces Bleu and Lime were pulling on his nose to see if he would wake up.  
  
" Come on quit it!" Ron said swatting at the small hands.  
  
" Uncle Ron, why you sleeping on the grass?" Lime asked.  
  
" It not soft like the bed." Bleu added, looking quite puzzled.  
  
Sighing Ron sat up; " I was testing it."  
  
" For what? Mommy says only doggie's sleep on grass. They like it." Bleu said standing up and giving him a matter of fact look.  
  
Lime being the younger of the two and at the age of three, began to scream that her uncle was not a dog, he was as she put it " A people".  
  
Grabbing side of his head Ron shushed the little girls. It felt as if his brain had melted and was seeping out of his ears.  
  
Quietly he got up, patted both girls on the head and headed for the sanctity of the house. Inside it was total chaos. There were people everywhere. There were children crying, parents scolding and comforting, people screaming orders and requests across the room. People knocked into him and before he could object they were out of sight.  
  
His mother was in the kitchen making a gigantic meal, " Ron honey, you're up.good. Do you want something to eat?" Which turned his stomach.  
  
Running for the bathroom, he ran into a problem. Ginny had locked herself up in the bathroom. She was having a bout with wedding day jitters.  
  
Ron ran to the other bathroom in the house that was on the second floor. That one had a line of people waiting to shower. With both hands clasped over his mouth he desecrated a potted plant that was in grave need of some water.  
  
" How you are feeling?" he heard someone ask him.  
  
" Peachy." He managed to say before his stomach's contents became public knowledge once again.  
  
Harry didn't stay around to watch the aftermath of Ron's nighttime adventures; instead he went and got his friend a towel.  
  
" Here and clean up a bit before anyone sees you. You look like crap."  
  
Grabbing the towel, Ron cleaned off his face and looked Harry in the eye. " Thanks, I'll go do that." he said sarcastically.  
  
The two didn't say anything else to each other. Ron went to his room, while Harry found himself helping with the last minute preparations.  
  
Inside his room Ron threw himself on the bed. He felt like death warmed over and the feeling wasn't getting any better. As he lay there, arms covering his closed eyes, there as a soft knock at the door.  
  
" Who is it?" Ron screamed. No one answered him as they knocked again. " Who is it?" He asked again but again there was no answer. Ron was tempted to tell who ever it was to go to hell and stop knocking on the door, his head hurt but voted against it. Knowing his luck it would be one of his nieces or nephews.  
  
By the fourth knock Ron angrily jumped off the bed and opened the door forcefully." WHAT!"  
  
Standing in the doorway was no one but he could see the blur of a running Weasley child. Sucking his teeth he closed the door and deiced that he should attempt to get ready for the wedding.  
  
" Stupid wedding, I hate weddings. If it weren't because mom would chew me a new hole, I wouldn't even be here. God I need a drink!" Ron said to himself as he rummaged through his bags for his things. Finding a small bottle of whiskey he kept in his jacket for the cold walks home.  
  
" Ron are you in there?" he heard Dean call from the other side of the door as he downed the small amount of alcohol.  
  
" Yeah,"  
  
" You dressed?"  
  
" Yeah, what you want?" he said as he frantically looked around the room for a hiding place for the liquor bottle. Ron looked out of the window with thoughts of discarding the bottle in the back yard but the thought was cut short with the sight of mini family members playing. "Shit!" he whispered. He didn't want Dean to see him drinking so early in the day. He couldn't quite explain it but he wanted Dean to continue to thinking of him in a good way. He didn't want him to get the impression that he was a drunk, which he wasn't in his opinion.  
  
" Umm.can I talk to you?"  
  
"Yeah gimme a sec okay." Ron said walking towards the door and hiding the bottle under the pillow.  
  
Ron opened the door and quickly moved back to his opened bag of clothes. Dean walked in and closed the door behind him.  
  
" So what's on your mind?" Ron asked.  
  
" I wanted to talk about last night."  
  
" What about it?"  
  
"Ron last night you were drinking again."  
  
" Yeah so I had a little drink, what about it?"  
  
" It's not my place and I really don't know a lot about what's going on but it looked to me like you like to drink a bit too much. Kinda like you have a little drinking problem."  
  
Pulling a white shirt out of his bag, Ron scoffed at the words. " I don't have a drinking problem. I had a drink last night big deal. What now I can't have a drink or two. I am a grown man you know, I'm not some little kid."  
  
"I know that, I'm not implying that you are, it's just.you see." Dean paused, searching for the right words.  
  
" It's what? It's not a big deal. "  
  
" But Ron, last night Harry and I found you in the kitchen totally smashed."  
  
Ron back went stiff." Oh I get it now, he sent you in here."  
  
" No I." Dean began but Ron cut him off.  
  
" Well you go and tell Harry, if he has something to say to me, he should say it to my face." He said as he threw his shirt on the bed.  
  
" But he didn't send me." Dean tried to say in his and Harry's defense but was again cut off before he could finish his statement.  
  
" And if that's all you came in here for, I have to get dressed for MY sisters wedding so could you give a little privacy." Ron said in an annoyed tone of voice as he began to unbutton his pants, to emphasize the need for some privacy.  
  
Dean looked in disbelief at what was happening. He was beginning to feel as if he was trapped in some sort of horrible nightmare.  
  
" Ron look if you'd give me a minute you'd find out Harry didn't send me in here to talk to you."  
  
" Yeah whatever."  
  
" I came because I wanted to. "  
  
" Look as much as I'm enjoying this thrilling conversation but I have things to do and your holding me up. So can you get on with it, I'm really not in the mood for free flashing today."  
  
" Ron look I'm just trying to help here. " Dean pleaded.  
  
" Dean see here, I'm a grown man, if I feel like having a drink after everyone's gone to bed, I will. It's none for you business and I'd appreciate it if you'd get your nose out from where it don't belong. " Ron said as he opened the door and motioned his head for Dean to leave.  
  
Feeling defeated Dean walked through the opened door and left Ron to get ready. A sarcastic thanks was all he heard as the door closed behind him. As he was walking from the room, Dean ran into one of Ron's brothers.  
  
" Hey, you seen Ron?" Bill asked.  
  
" He's in there." Dean said pointing towards the room he has just left.  
  
" Oh thanks, Mom's having a fit. Someone got into Dad's stash of old liquor."  
  
" Oh!" Dean stated trying not to sound as if he knew anything. " So what does that have to do with Ron?'  
  
" Nothing really, dad said you said he was down there last night. I bet he was looking for something and broke the bottle or moved it. He was never good at hiding his messes." Bill smirked. " You'd think with us for brothers he'd have learned something." Dean gave Bill a halfhearted smile and agreed. Bill patted him on the back and went inside the room.  
  
'If he disliked me before, he's gonna a hate me now.' Dean thought as he made his way back downstairs. 


End file.
